Storylines presentation
This is intended to be an overview of the stories in Sluggy, presenting the content, theme and feeling. Also intended to provide an overview of stories that are split over multiple chapters in the archives. The best stories are first on the page. Qualities: (a) understandable by sluggy newcommers, (b) character development, © dramatic elements. =Major storylines= Oasis The story of Oasis begin when Torg finds the girl Oasis bathing in a lake. She is soon discovered to be something out of the ordinary, and Dr. Steven Hereti seems to be able to command her to do anything he wants. The story revolves around Oasis' deadly martial skills, her mad love for Torg, her hatred of Hereti-Corp and her quest for self-discovery. At the same time the main characters tries to figure out her past and her seemingly supernatural abilities. The introduction of Oasis happen in Chapter 15: The Isle of Dr. Steve. You will need to know that Torg is a nerd-boy who is lost in the woods with the criminally-minded bunny Bun-bun and the innocent ferret Kiki. She reappears in The Love Potion Part 1 and Part 2 of chapter 18: Love Potion, followed by Not a Good Idea and Jane Doe in the same chapter. After this Oasis returns in chapters 27: Fire and Rain, 30: Dangerous Days Ahead. Stories Wayang Kulit and Price of Opportunity in Chapter 49: Homeward, next chapter 50 Phoenix Rising. Chapter 52: Aylee, Chapter 59: bROKEN, Chapter 61: Perspective, Chapter 62: 4U City Red. In Chapter 70 and 71 Oasis appears again and the mystery surrounding her origins and nature is finally revealed. The Dimension of Pain Encountered when Torg was sent there in a random dimensional blast, the demons of the Dimension of Pain have fought bitterly to reclaim any soul escaping their dimension, and to conquer other dimensions. You should read the story from the first accidental use of the DFA in chapter 6: Torg Goes to Hell. Next encounter happen in chapter 9: Return of the Holiday Seasons where the demons renew their interrest in Torg as Halloween approaches, weakening the barrier between dimensions. Aylee Aylee is the strips cute man-eating alien. Her story-arc revolves around her shape-shifting, the problems caused by eating humans, and mad scientists trying to use her DNA to create the perfect army. Aylee appear in many story arcs, but these are the stories centered on her development. The story-arc begin in the chapter 2: The Sci-fi Adventure, where Torg and Riff encounter Aylee for the first time. She finds Torg again in chapter 4: The Slug-Files, story Return of the Alien, where she saves Torg from a terrible date, and ends up as his secretary. Aylee starts her shape-changing in chapter 7: Summer Vacation. The man-eating habit is a returning problem, and in chapter 15: The Isle of Dr. Steve, story Cannibals Anonymous, Aylee tries going to therapy. Another shape-change happen in chapter 19: K I T T E N, this time into a shape whose abilities anger Bun-bun a great deal. In chapter 25: Changes, Aylee starts her own business, and change the attitude to her housemates a great deal. This intrigues her friends, and in chapter 30: Dangerous Days Ahead they confront her increasingly evil ways, ending in a surprise for all of them. The storyline concludes in chapter 52: Aylee, where a great deal about her race is discovered, and Aylee makes a choice about her destiny. Book of E-ville When Gwynn starts to use the magic book to gain sorceress powers, she sets strange and terrible things in motion. Chapters to read: Chapter 10: K'Z'K, Chapter 14: The Storm Breaker Saga, Chapter 18: Love Potion, Chapter 22: The Bug, The Witch, and the Robot (chapter). it keeps going. Hell, the book of E-Ville shows up and is relevent through the latest arc (25sep15) 4U City When Riff emergency-DFAs to 4U City in the dimension of Rain, he is in for a long stay in a city ruled by an unknown dictator. And it always rains. No one complains though, for everyone is kept drugged-up and happy through forced medication by the enforcers. Need-to-know information Oasis is a super-assasin who wants to kill Zoë over jealous love for Torg. She does not stay dead, and has just been discovered to start fires with her mind. Riff is a genius inventor who has invented a combat robot as well as a device called the DFA (dimensional flux agitator) that will teleport anyone or anything into a random dimension. Reading the story You should read chapter 59: bROKEN, from the story bURNED to the chapter's end, in order to watch the battle with Oasis that forced Riff to activate the DFA, and the reaction of the other characters to the disappearance of Riff and Zoë. The city is presented in chapter 60: Paradise, story 758449 (planned to be re-named "4U City Grey") where Riff wakes up. We return later in the same chapter to celebrate with the story A 4U Christmas. Next part is in chapter 61: Perspective story 4U City Green, later in the same chapter come 4U City Blue. . The conclusion of the 4U saga begin in chapter 62: 4U City Red, in the story of the same name . =Parody storylines= A good way to get introduced to the world of Sluggy is to check out one of the parodies that have been of other fictious works. These are ordered earliest first. The Sci-fi Adventure This chapter starts out as a parody of Star Trek, then turns over to parody the storyline of Alien. The Slug-Files This story is a parody of X-files. You will need to know that the main character Torg have hired a hideous man-eating alien called Aylee as his secretary. Torg Potter This is a parody of Harry Potter returning many times to the main comic. Main character Torg gets confused with a wizard apprentice called Torg Potter, and is whisked away to a wizard school called Hogglerynth. First realisation of the storyline happens in Chapter 31: Torg Potter and the Sorcerer's Nuts . This is followed by three other chapters: Chapter 36: Torg Potter and the Chamberpot of Secretions , Chapter 47: Torg Potter and the President from Arkansas and Chapter 55: Torg Potter and the Giblets with Fiber . Years of Yarncraft An obvious parody of World of Warcraft and MMOs in general. Riff get addicted to the new "Years of Yarncraft" game so Torg and Zoë decide to cure him from inside the game world. Time to grind day and night for the victory of the Fragelion over the Stinkitude. The story is a single chapter. =References= Category:Main Pages